The Beginning (Mr. Driller for President)
The Beginning is the first part of the original net animation Mr. Driller for President. It was released on January 20, 2016. Plot The part begins with Susumu and the rest of the Lucky Star Kingdom's inhabitants inside the planning room discussing Susumu becoming president of the United States. Surprisingly, Susumu says that he will win all fifty states and the entire Electoral College. Queen Kanata fears that it is a doomed strategy and that no one has done that before. Lord Soujirou's objection states that Susumu is unable to defeat the Democratic candidate, Keel Sark. However, many Americans hate Sark and need Susumu as an alternative. After everyone is dismissed, Konata elects that she will be vice president after Kagami wasn't powerful enough to do so. During a conversation with Susumu and Taizo, Taizo states that Keel might cause chaos and only Susumu can win the election. At the end, everyone wishes Susumu good luck on the election. Transcript *''(Scene starts in the Lucky Star Kingdom's planning room.)'' *'Kanata:' Prince Susumu, it's not going to be easy for you to win all fifty states! I'm afraid it's going to be a doomed strategy! Nobody has ever done that before! *'Susumu:' Silence Queen Kanata, I will win them all, and I will be the first person to win the entire Electoral College. *'Kagami:' Susumu, what's your plan? *'Susumu:' I have announced that I will be running for president of the United States by defeating the Republican candidate by winning all fifty states, and I will save America by defeating Keel Sark, who is riff-raff. *'Kagami:' How are you going to win, Susumu? *'Susumu:' Lord Soujirou will fly or drive me to all fifty states and campaign and persuade people to vote for me. *'Miyuki:' I might have to cease the support of my mother, due to the fact that I'm pure-youkai! I might want to help you win the election! *'Susumu:' Good, Yuki-chan! Use icicles for map pointers to persuade! *'Soujirou:' Susumu, I don't think you're able to defeat Keel Sark! *'Susumu:' Sorry, but your objection is invalid! I will defeat that rat head, even though he's more powerful than me! The majority of Americans don't like Sark and need an alternative! The Republicans keep winning, and I have no choice! *''(Scene cuts to a hallway)'' *'Yutaka:' Konata, do you think Prince Susumu's gonna win the election? *'Minami:' I'm saying it's possible but unlikely. I'm not sure how he's going to defeat Keel Sark. He's too scary and corrupt! *'Konata:' I think I can do that! I helped Obama win both terms! I must convince him! I'm gonna be his vice president! *'Yutaka:' (blushes) You can try, and you would be a sweet, holy queen! *''(Scene cuts to Prince Susumu's room.)'' *'Susumu:' Father, I'm gonna win the election, no matter what touches me. Only I can save the United States of America! *'Taizo:' Susumu, this is a very important election. (sits down) Keel Sark is corrupt and is not to be trusted. He is also too radical and he might cause chaos. They need a non-corrupt leader like you. Only you can crush the Republicans! *'Susumu:' Many of the presidents in the past have failed to make things better for people. *'Taizo:' You've got my support, as you're the prince and one rank up from king! *'Susumu:' However, this isn't easy, and I can't fail to bring them down. *''(Scene cuts to a conference at the Lucky Star Kingdom)'' *'Ayano:' I just saw that Inori and Matsuri have decided to attend this conference. *'Misao:' Absolutely magical. They're probably going to help the prince win all of the debates and states. *'Konata:' Mom, Susumu's officially running for president. *'Kanata:' I'm really glad. He must for their sake! He's probably going to need our support to defeat that awful Keel Sark and that dumbfounded Dr. Manhole who killed me when you were less than a year old, but thanks to Minami and him, they brought me back from the Netherworld. You and I will be important. He'd probably make a great president. *'Konata:' Well, Kagami tried to run for vice president but wasn't powerful enough, so I took over. *'Kanata:' (chuckles) We're actually great that you're becoming vice president! You've been dating him for several seasons. If he's to win, he needs someone like you to. You can do this. You did the same thing to Obama for both elections! If you'd rather see Keel be elected, you'd probably say no and he'd end my life for good! *''(King Soujirou opens the door to the main ballroom)'' *'Soujirou:' Everyone, Prince Susumu is here to see you all! *''(Susumu walks inside)'' *'Everyone:' Good luck Prince Susumu! *''(End of Part One)'' Category:Episodes Category:2016